So Beautiful
by sphinx005
Summary: Guy finally realises its time to let go of Connie.


I own nothing. Ducks belong to Disney and Steven Brill and the song belongs to Pete Murray and/or whoever wrote it.

* * *

Guy Germaine arrived at his old friend Jesse Hall's house. He hadn't seen him since they were fourteen when Jesse, his brother Terry and their father moved away from Minnesota for Mr Hall's job. It had been years since any of the original Mighty Ducks had been in the same vicinity as each other and Guy couldn't help but wonder whether a certain Connie Moreau would show up.

_Found myself just the other day  
In the backyard of a friends place,  
Thinkin' about you,  
Thinkin' of the crowd you're in,  
What you up too where you been?  
(Just thinkin')_

She'd been his first love. The girl who was cooler than all of the other girls because in all, she was every bit as tough as the boys were, if not tougher, and she had been his. All they ever thought about was each other right up until that disastrous summer before high school when she'd decided she didn't want to be with him anymore.

He was unsure whether he'd even recognise her anymore. She'd long since left the image of the old Connie Moreau behind. Sophomore year to be exact.

_And all the clothes that you wear,  
And the colors in your hair  
Shouldn't change you  
Now you tell me why it's so  
You bigger than mighty Joe,  
(At least you think so)  
_

"Hi guys" Guy whipped around and tried to hide his disappointment at the owner of the voice. It belonged to Julie Gaffney, the other girl on the team and the object of at least four of the male Ducks affections, Guy excluded of course.

"Hey Jules! Connie with you?" Averman asked saving Guy from the curiosity.

"Yeah she's just getting something out of the car. Oh wait, here she his now" Julie indicated to the gate where Connie Moreau was entering the Hall's backyard.

Guy's breath caught in his throat. She was even more beautiful than he'd remembered.

_God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know,  
If I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down,  
Plant your feet back on the ground  
_

After the formal pleasantries had taken place Guy was more than happy to retreat to the far corner of the backyard with Fulton Reed and Dean Portman, otherwise known as the Bash Brothers where he managed to bum a smoke off of Fulton to ease his nerves.

"Didn't know you smoked Germaine" Portman was surprised.

"Now you do" Guy replied and Portman just smirked.

"Yes I do" he laughed.

"Guys who's up for Cowboy Roundup?" her voice cut through the air and Guy almost sighed out loud.

_Throw my smoke down on the ground,  
Turn my head and I heard the sound,  
(That reminded me)  
Of the days so young and sweet  
Always so much fun to meet  
(At least I thought so)_

_  
_It was like old times for the Ducks. Bombay had discovered this game during the pre-competition training for Team USA using Dwayne and his lasso to hunt and rope the Ducks.

One by one the Ducks were caught with Connie being the last one. She easily outskated everyone else. She must've been practising.

_Now you think your so damn fine  
You can rule the world no not mine,  
I don't think so_

"I win!" Connie declared happily and the other Ducks groaned good-naturedly. With the exception of Guy of course. I supposed one would say he was still bitter about her dumping him all those years ago. Connie took her helmet off and shook out her hair and the simple movement was more than enough to make Guy long to reach out to her.

_God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know,  
If I can call you and tell you I care  
_

The hockey talk died down a little and the subject of conversation moved on to what everyone had been up to since they'd graduated two years ago. Connie of course had surprised everyone by announcing she was hanging out with Rick Riley and Scott "Scooter" Vanderbilt and playing on an amateur team with them over in St Paul.

_Now the scene that you're in,  
And the people that you been with  
Just get to me,  
But you think I'm not as cool,  
As you are so beautiful  
Well who you fooling?  
_

The Duck's table fell silent. Connie was now playing with their sworn enemy?

"You're joking right?" Guy couldn't help but ask.

"What business is it of yours anyway Guy?" she shot back.

_Well I'm here to tell you babe  
The game your in is just a game  
So damn pretentious  
_

The fire in her eyes was back. The fire he couldn't resist whenever they were fighting. It was the one thing that could make him crumble and temporarily forget what it was he was mad about in the first place.

_God my fingers burn,  
Now when I think of touching your hair  
You have changed so much that I don't know,  
If I can call you and tell you I care  
And I would love to bring you down,  
Plant your feet back on the ground  
_

"You know what? You're right" Guy replied. He'd come to the realisation that the time has come for him to let go of her.

_You think you're so beautiful  
(So beautiful)_


End file.
